Lake of Death
by Azu-tan
Summary: Four high school girls have disappeared. There's word of a ghost haunting a lake, but the reason remains shrouded in mystery. There is a commonality amongst the four; the reason why the ghost targeted them - and Mai happens to be next on his list. /Sequel to A Future of Turmoil/
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Four high school girls have disappeared. There's word of a ghost haunting a lake, but the reason remains shrouded in mystery. There is a commonality amongst the four; the reason why the ghost targeted them - and Mai happens to be next on his list.

**Pairings:** Naru/Mai; Hosho/Ayako

**Note of Warning:** Out of Character (OOC) and possible dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own the storyline and any OC I may come up with.

* * *

**Prologue **

It was approaching night. The teen glanced once at the sky and moved a little faster, her hand atop her bloated stomach. When her gaze travelled to the lake beside the path she was taking, her eyes widened and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it.

Still, that wasn't the fuel for her desire to get away. It was said that the ghost of a young boy haunted the tranquil lake. Oblivious to the woman, she had begun to run. What exactly she was running from, she still didn't know. But she knew she had to get away.

As she ran, she couldn't help but remember the events of the day. Regrets that filled her. If she hadn't accepted the shift for her friend, she wouldn't be passing this forsaken place. But then again, what kind of a friend was she if she'd let her pregnant friend work in her stead just so she could spend the day with her long-distance boyfriend who finally had some time off?

If she had managed to catch a taxi, she wouldn't be in this predicament. If she had faithfully listened to her parents like the filial daughter she should've been, she'd have been at home, resting as she only had a few more weeks left until the baby was born.

If she hadn't been an idiot and gotten pregnant at the age of seventeen, she wouldn't have to later deal with the stress of raising a child by herself; the father had run off as soon as he heard the news of what was supposed to be joyous. And now the burden fell upon her to prepare and ready herself for something that she was looking forward to but was also scared of.

The tears that fell down her cheeks did nothing to alienate the chill that crept down her spine and through her body. All she wanted was to live through this nightmare. To return home and to start listening to what her parents were telling her.

She just wanted to survive.

She wanted her child to live.

But fate was never known for its mercy. And as soon as a small, cold hand fell on her shoulders, she knew just exactly how cruel everything was.

She looked back and screamed. There he was. The boy. The familiar, solemn-faced boy whose eyes shone with visible, unconcealed hatred. He began dragging her towards the lake; her attempts at breaking free from the boy's grip were futile.

"_Are you my mummy?" _

She shook her head vigorously, hoping he'd let her go. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he released a feral snarl. She suddenly had a moment of epiphany and all she could think was that it was no time to have one of her revelations.

"_Liar!" _

Kenta.

It was Kenta!

"P-Please, Kenta. Let m-me go."

She felt the water on her, even as she continued to struggle to hold onto what little she could. Her breathing hitched as he said a single, chilling word—this time with more menace than she thought possible. This was when she knew that her death was imminent and she couldn't help but try to fight against the works of fate. It was harder not to.

"_Die!" _

And then he dragged her under—deep, deep into the dark abyss of the lake, her screams piercing the cold night suddenly cut off as she disappeared.

All that was left of her was her purse, floating in the middle of the lake.

* * *

_To be continued… _

* * *

**This sequel will be set four months after the first. **

**I became inspired for this case long ago after reading a one-shot, **_**In the Mirror of Death**_** by Fujiwara Hiro.**

**Well, after so long, I decided that I should start this instead of trying to finish the rest first. I mean, I thought I should just give you all a chapter (a prologue, actually) first and try to finish my other stories and then come back to this. **

**I'm not satisfied with this prologue but my opinion may differ from yours. Tell me what you think. **

**I must also address another thing: I DON'T support teenage pregnancy and this fanfic series is in no way intended to promote it. I haven't, and don't plan to, go through a teen pregnancy so I also apologize for any mistakes. To teen mothers, of the past or present, who are reading this fanfic, know that I don't judge you. I don't have a right to and I'm not petty or shallow enough to do so. I'm writing this fanfic purely due to an impulse (to be completely honest, I came across a fanfic where Mai was pregnant and, after reading all available chapters, I was like "I can do better". I laugh at myself now.). This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes and impulse fulfillments. So, to all teens reading this, stay safe, responsible and happy! **

**Azu-tan **


	2. Chapter One

**I've just realized, though I now wonder how I never had before, that Lin's first name is in fact NOT 'Lin'. Koujo, which I had mistaken to be the surname, is his first name. As is, I will not be going back and correcting any mistakes in **_**A Future of Turmoil**_** but I will begin to correctly use Lin's name. What I mean by that is that in dialogue, he'll either be addressed as **_**Lin-san **_**(in Mai's case) or **_**Koujo**_** (in Madoka's case), Lin (in Naru's case) or, in Haru's case, **_**daddy**_**. In the descriptions, he'll be referred to as, simply, **_**Lin**_**. **

* * *

**Chapter One **

Mai sat at the dining table, eyes set on the plant in the corner of the room and a finger incessantly tapping against the furniture. Now, she wasn't one to be picky—being pregnant and full of raging hormones hardly counted—but that plant _really_ needed to go. And if it wasn't for her currently huge front, she would've already lifted the offending object out of the apartment and into a bin. As such, she could only contemplate on how to remove it. Biting into the chicken wrap she'd bought earlier, she hummed thoughtfully.

Opening her schedule book in front of her, she flicked past today's date, where a _'Pregnancy and baby clothes store – discount sale!_' was written messily in her cursive writing. Mai glanced, almost ruefully, at the large amount of bags sitting against Naru's leather couch. She'd spent more than she'd originally planned to, but it couldn't be helped! There seemed to be _no end_ to how big her stomach was growing and tight clothes were uncomfortable clothes. Especially when pregnant. It was also a good time to begin to prepare for the twins. And now her wallet was almost empty. At least she had some emergency savings hidden in a secret compartment in her wardrobe in the case that something like _this_ happened.

It didn't sit right with her to have Naru paying for her things, no matter how much he glared and tried to slip the notes in her bag. However, concerning the savings in hers and Naru's joint account, she had made a commitment, much to Naru's amusement, to deposit and never withdraw unless in a situation of life-and-death. Naru had to make no such promise because, according to him, "he could control himself, unlike her".

That money was for when the twins got here. Of course, she'd have to make a few adjustments on her life schedule but she'd leave that untouched for now as well. Resuming her search for a specific date, which would be in two weeks from now, she quickly jotted down a reminder to attend an appointment; a simple check-up to make sure she was doing all right. She shut the book and laid the pen—blue, because Mai couldn't deal with any colour other than black or blue at the moment—beside it.

She stood up, ignoring the plant for the moment and stretched to relieve cramped up muscles. Satisfied, she hauled her new clothes to the, tiny, make-shift laundry room—which, mind you, only existed because Naru had been too lazy to clamber up and down the stairs day after day just for clothes—and proceeded to diligently chuck the clothes, after careful separation of certain colours and some materials, into the small washing machine. She added a cup of laundry powder and quickly pressed some buttons. No, she didn't want heavy duty. Yes, she wanted spin. No, she didn't care for the water temperature. Cold water never hurt clothes. Probably. After finishing, she pressed the start and walked out of the room, multiple folded bags in her hands.

However, when she casually glanced at the clock out of habit—a habit she'd picked up as Naru would dock her pay if she had been even "_twenty seconds_" late—she subsequently dropped the plastic bags on the floor in her shock. Then she quickly grabbed her purse, a jacket and slipped on comfortable shoes that promised to reduce her feet's aches. She locked the apartment door with a low curse and proceeded to curse her brain profusely under her breath as she hurried down the stairs as fast as her sore feet would allow her to.

3:30PM.

She was thirty minutes late—Naru had agreed to change her working hours—and she could already picture Naru's displeased face. She came to a sudden halt, her anger passing onto another subject. The father of her children. Namely, Naru. She was six months along _and_ she was carrying his children. He could at least cut her a break—

Her anger subsided and she grew quite embarrassed.

_She_ had been the one who had practically forced Naru into letting her work as opposed to resting at home and taking it easy. She had complained, whined and cried for _two weeks_ until he couldn't take anymore—it was amazing he'd lasted that long—of her tantrum and let her have her way.

Another thought stopped her.

She was supposed to return the case files he'd asked her to look at—mainly to see whether she could get a spiritual reading to help with the aforementioned past case—and guess where she had left them?

On. Her. Freaking. Desk.

She groaned inwardly.

There was no other choice. They had been due a month ago, but she had wanted to look at it a bit more, and Mai had "crossed her heart and hoped to die — though not literally", promising Naru she'd give it back to him in exactly a week. Today. She turned and headed back up the stairs she so tiredly came down from and hissed at her forgetfulness not for the first time that day.

…

"You're late," Naru said from his place by the couch, looking up from a file. Mai almost smiled. He said that but he didn't sound like he cared _that much_. She pulled the case files from her bag and playfully whacked his head with it. He glared at her but said nothing, only taking it from her hand. Her grin widened. Lin, who'd watched the whole scene, hid a small smile. Only Mai could get away with that kind of act. He almost sighed. And yet both were helplessly ignorant of the other's feelings.

In a good mood, she suggested, "Tea?"

Curt nod.

"Tea, Lin-san?"

Deciding she was definitely in a happy mood, he nodded. "If it's not too much trouble." After experience with a very pregnant Madoka, he had learnt, the hard way, the do's and don'ts concerning pregnant women with tempers, which only served to intensify during the pregnancy. Lin had only incurred Madoka's accusing wrath once—though she'd undeniably gotten angry, and dangerous, many times before and after that—and it had all stemmed from him asking her to get him his laptop. He hadn't a clue what would later come but if he had, he would've definitely made sure to avoid such an event.

It had later escalated to three hours of nonstop yelling about how inconsiderate he was that he'd ask _her_ to fetch _him_ something and how she hated the shirt he was wearing. She'd held him to it a few weeks after, however unreasonable it sounded. Still, it was enough for Lin to understand that asking a pregnant lady—mainly the women of SPR whom all had a tendency to be easily provoked, though perhaps excluding Masako—to do something for the father-to-be was a definite no.

Naru had picked up yet another file only to throw it back down when a loud, pained yelp came from the kitchen. He was already on his feet and heading towards the kitchen by the time Lin had stood. As he entered, he found Mai nursing an injured hand under rushing tap water. His thoughts quickly arrived at single conclusion and, needless to say, he wasn't pleased. Seeing as Mai was already doing what was necessary, he picked up where she had left off and finished making the tea, setting Mai's green tea on the counter beside her.

Lin, seeing as the worst was over, decided to quietly leave the two alone.

She closed off the tap and assessed her injury. Mai winced. It was turning into a welt and it _stung_. Mai lifted her teacup up to her face unhappily and gingerly sipped its content. She felt eyes on her and looked up to find Naru frowning at her. Except that he was frowning at her left hand; specifically, the left hand holding up the teacup. Mai sported a confused expression until Naru asked her, "What happened to your ring?"

Oh.

Was that what he was bothered by?

"It's in my pocket," Mai said. "I did the dishes earlier and I didn't want it to get scratched. I guess I forgot to put it back on."

Naru said nothing but, Mai noted, he stopped frowning as soon as she put it back on her ring finger. She stared at the silver piece of jewelry as she finished the rest of her tea and put it in the sink, opening the tap to wash away the remnants of tea. She looked at Naru, then back at the ring then to his own silver ring. She repeated the action a few times until Naru decided to stop the cycle.

"What is it, Mai?"

"I was just…thinking," she said, quickly.

It'd been a condition of hers for Naru to allow her to continue working for SPR instead of resting twenty-four hours a day—after a certain episode concerning an overworked Mai and a brief fainting spell in her apartment that same night—if she agreed to be engaged to him. After the incident, Naru had practically forced her to move out of her apartment and into his, which only served to annoy her as it made her feel like an invalid who needed a nurse. Though, the thought of Naru as a nurse made her snort in laughter.

Anyhow, after a few terms and conditions on Mai's part, he'd stuck a ring on her finger and told her they were engaged. So far, he hadn't broken any of her conditions. He'd set one condition himself and Mai found it reasonable enough, considering how this ring was important to him. _We're engaged, but if you decide you don't want to marry me, give back the ring._ It was his mother's.

"Stop," he ordered, "before you injure yourself." He eyed her injured hand and amended, "Again."

She glared at him. "Haven't you heard of being polite?"

"Of course," he scoffed. "However, I only give it where it's due."

She bristled. "Why don't you go do something productive, narcissist!"

"Was that a compliment?" he smirked.

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I can't believe you!" She sent him a nasty glare. "I'm going to go lay down on the couch now because talking to you is making me _upset_!"

"Mai."

She ignored him and kept walking away, eyes angry and set on the doorway in front of her.

"Mai."

Twitch.

"_Mai._"

"What?" Mai asked, annoyed as she turned to look him in the eyes. The amusement twinkling in the dark-haired's deep blue orbs lessened her bad mood. But only by a bit.

Miniscule.

"I need to talk to you." The amusement had died, replaced by a grim expression.

"And it couldn't wait until I got to the couch?" she grumbled. "I'm tired."

"I don't pay you to sleep on the job."

"Well, technically, I'm sleeping _for_ the job," Mai said, "so if you think about it, you do, or should, pay me to sleep on the job."

"Yes," he agreed, "but only when we have cases. Other than that, your useless daydreamings won't get the files sorted or filled out."

She shot him her most impressive scowl which had little to no effect on the male in front of her. Still, Mai refused to be disheartened.

"I'm. Tired."

"As terrible as I feel for depriving you of your sleep, I'll need you to bear with it." He sighed softly. "I need your assistance on a case I've recently accepted."

"Okay," Mai said, nodding thoughtfully. "Then, please leave the files on my desk and I'll—"

"I mean for you to come with me."

There was a long pause before Mai understood.

"You want _me_ to come _with_ you on a _case_?" Mai asked, incredulous.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but did you lose your mind?" she asked, gaping in disbelief. "Naru, I'm six months pregnant; I can barely see my own feet!"

"I'm aware."

"I won't put myself in danger."

"You won't be."

"Naru, the ghost hunting career is _full_ of danger; its dangers are inescapable, unable to be outsmarted," Mai stressed. "You might not care about the twins—"

His reaction was immediate. In less than a second after her thoughts had been unintentionally voiced, Naru was inches away from her as a hand gripped tightly at her wrist. A flare of anger flashed in his eyes. She instinctively took a step back; the fear his sudden behaviour invoked in her was only second in priority to the guilt eating at her.

"Don't assume that I don't care."

"I'm sorry," she said. The throbbing pain of her wrist made her wince. "That was unfair of me. I didn't mean to say it aloud."

She knew it wasn't true. She knew very well that Naru cared a great deal about hers and the twins' wellbeing. It was like her mouth had opened on its own and said what it did. She felt upset with herself. Not only had she been rude, she made him display such a face. One of hurt, anger and _betrayal_.

"I don't want you thinking it either."

Mai gave her gripped wrist a small tug and Naru instantly released it. Rubbing her wrist, she had a sinking suspicion that there'd be bruises forming in a few days' time. Instead of answering his statement, she hummed under her breath to dissipate the anxiety welling up in her stomach as she wondered how to tell Naru that she was simply not ready to tackle a case just yet. She was fine with filing, though she abhorred it, but actively participating on a case was another story. She wasn't exactly the one who came out with the least injuries. Mai grimaced.

"Naru, all I can promise is that I'll think about it." She shook her head. "But why? I've already relinquished SPR back to you." Mainly because she didn't feel up to the task of being the lead investigator. "I planned to stay safe and do all the work nobody wants to do—I planned to help you from here; I planned to stay inactive. What is it that's so important you have to stuff up my plans?"

"She was pregnant too."

"So I'm bait," Mai concluded, bitterly.

"_No_," Naru said, upset at how little she seemed to think he valued her. "I said I needed your _help_. Psychic help, Mai. This case is slightly more complex than the others and it's too far for you to reach from here."

The silent "_And because you're too reckless for me to leave you by yourself_" hung in the air between them.

"Who's pregnant?" she asked after a long pause.

"Her brother requested my parents for help but seeing how Madoka is busy, I've been asked to take the job. His pregnant sister disappeared and her belongings were found in the middle of the lake." He paused. "She was the fourth."

"There've been others?"

"Yes." She wasn't given a chance to say anything. "My parents will explain the case to you."

"Your parents?" she asked. "Wait. Why does it sound like I've made up my mind to help you."

He sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. He looked tired, Mai realised, and stressed. Why he overworked himself, she didn't know. Workaholic. Now that she looked at him properly, his clothes were messy, not at all like him, and his composure was slipping. _Had he slept at all?_ "They demanded I let them meet you after I they heard about our _situation_."

"Oh." She felt small—very small. About six inches short, to be exact. "Uh…and what did you say?"

"I told them it was up to you."

Mai frowned. "It doesn't sound like I have a choice."

He seemed to find amusement in that.

"No, it doesn't."

"So…" She swallowed nervously. "How mad are they?"

"On the contrary, my mother seems to be excited."

"Eh?"

"_Better early than never_, were her exact words."

"And your father?" she asked uncertainly.

"Slightly more tolerable."

"Meaning?"

"He had the decency to reprimand me before congratulating me."

"Oh." There was a short pause as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "When are they expecting me?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

She blinked, then frowned, then gaped.

"How late did you plan on informing me of this?" she stuttered, flabbergasted. "I don't have time to prepare and—"

"There's more than enough time to prepare," he interjected calmly.

"I meant my nerves! One night isn't going to cut it!"

"I'm sure they don't want your nerves, Mai."

"_Very funny_. I need time to gather myself together, prepare myself! One night to do all that?"

At that point, she was heaving. Her sudden outburst left her without much energy; she couldn't even find the strength to direct a glare at the male in front of her.

"Tomorrow, we'll leave for the airport together."

She nodded absently before the words then registered in her mind and she froze.

"What?"

He sighed.

"We're leaving—"

"Why am I going to the airport?"

"To meet my parents."

"Oh," she laughed to herself. Leave it to her to misunderstand everything. "So what time are we picking them up?"

An eyebrow rose.

"We're going to England."

_One, two, three._

"_What?_"

He closed his eyes in disbelief and sighed. Somehow, in some way, it irked her greatly. "My parents are in England, the case is in England; therefore, Mai, we are going to England."

Her left eye twitched.

"Is there anything else you've failed to mention?"

Midnight blue orbs locked onto brown ones.

"No."

She nodded, almost absently, as she stepped out of the kitchen, Naru following behind her. And then her eyes locked on the large teddy bear seated near the window—she didn't know how she missed it earlier, what with its insanely colourful clothing garments—and she released an undignified squeak of excitement. Mai found her name attached to the tag and beamed. It practically screamed 'Madoka' so she would have to thank her boss' mentor when she would later see her.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything else," Mai accused her boss. He raised an eyebrow.

"I assumed you'd have seen it when you came in; it's not exactly small."

Red shaded her cheeks and she huffed before turning her attention back to the inanimate object.

"So," she said after a bit, still playing with the bear, "how do you plan on keeping me and the twins safe?"

"We plan to keep you invisible." Mai stopped and turned to look Naru in the eyes, thoroughly perplexed. Naru realised he'd have to explain it further. "Lin is able to make a charm that will conceal your presence to the spirits. As long as you don't trip or stumble into a bookcase or whatnot, you should return safe and uninjured."

"Charm…" she murmured. "Like Ayako's warding charms?"

"No, Lin's charms are far stronger than Matsuzaki-san's. It takes approximately a month to make so be careful with it." Naru sighed. "Unfortunately, in the short time we have, Lin has only been able to make one. You can't afford to rip it."

The phone rang and Mai hurried to answer it. However, the phone call started and ended in a way that left Mai fuming; and the thing was, it wouldn't have if the potential client had been understanding and _calm_. In the end, both Mai and client were left angry.

"An appointment?" Mai asked in English—for the past few months, Naru's father had wired his clients from England to the Japanese SPR because there was already too much work and appointments on their plate, so Naru was tasked with sorting out the more relevant and dangerous cases.

She looked at Naru then turned back with a grimace. The jerk had ignored her plea for help and had returned to his files. Normally, she wouldn't have asked for his help but this client…let's just say he seemed to be in an especially foul mood.

"Can you please tell us the case you're presenting to us?"

Grunt. _"Recently, I feel as if someone's watching me but no-one's there. I've been having nightmares of past deeds and I believe I once saw someone peering into my window." _

Mai sighed inwardly, not the least prepared to give the rejection speech.

"I'm sorry but that alone isn't enough for us to accept it. Our schedule is packed and your case isn't life-threatening enough for us to consider it as there may be other factors, other than the paranormal, involved."

"_What?"_ the client bellowed rudely, prompting Mai to release a wince and pull the receiver away from her ear. And he hadn't started off in such a polite manner either. _"I was told you were professionals!"_

How dare _he_, of all people, insult their professionalism!

Besides, what did professionalism have to do with this? Naru was now staring at her, no longer looking at his files and Lin had stopped typing once more to watch the brunette as she made a great deal of effort to hold in her rage. Mai couldn't help the twitch of annoyance in her left eye as she struggled to remain civil.

A rather difficult task at the moment.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done," Mai said. "Our schedule is full and we're unable to—"

"_Now you listen here, Missy,"_ he growled, _"I'm a customer; a customer who is responsible for your pay and the food on your table! You—"_

"My pay comes from my boss," she snapped, manners lost, "and my boss gets his pay from _nice_ clienteles, not customers who lack civility and calls his assistants 'Missy'!"

"_No respect,"_ the client noted with undisguised disgust. _"Unbelievable."_

"Let me tell you that I am feeling very hormonal and angry at the moment and if you insult me a second time, I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass you won't know what's—!"

Naru took the receiver from her hands and said, with a note of finality, "We're not able to make an appointment with you. Please withdraw yourself. Good day."

And with that, Naru hung up.

Mai was still upset and, as she stopped herself from yanking the phone from the wall and throwing it onto the floor, the other two in the office saw that.

"Mai, calm down."

"I am calm," she said, bitingly, as she stared at the white wall with determination.

"Taniyama-san—"

"It's Mai, Lin-san. Mai."

"Mai-san," he amended, "Madoka meant for me to tell you that she's made some"—wince—"_outfits_ for the bear."

That brightened her mood a little.

"Outfits?"

Grimace.

"Yes."

"You're giving it to her?" Naru asked, highly entertained by Lin's unease.

Resigned sigh.

"If it stops Tani—" Mai glared. "_Mai-san_ from destroying the office, it's fine. She probably already knows of Madoka's skills, or lack thereof."

Now, she was very interested. Something that would make even the stoic Lin recoil. Unfortunately, before Mai could find out what it was that made Lin so uncomfortable, the shrill ring of the phone rang once more. She let out an unsteady breath. She would remain prim and proper. A professional. She would tell him to piss—prim and proper, Mai. Prim and proper. In one swift movement, she yanked the receiver harshly from its rest and placed it against her ear.

"Yes?" she asked, forcefully. "This is SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research. How may I help you?"

"_Ah, would this be Mrs. Davis?"_ The male on the other line asked in English. Then he laughed, clearly embarrassed and muttered to himself, _"Of course, she wouldn't be able to understand what I'm saying. I'm such an idiot."_

Mai visibly relaxed when she realised it wasn't that rude prick from before.

"It's quite alright," Mai said, switching to English. She frowned. "Er, I'm sorry; I'm not mar—"

"Mai." She glanced curiously at Naru. "Our clients are under the impression that we're married. Play along." She jerked back and quickly slapped a hand against the phone, in an attempt to stop the person on the other line listening in on her confusion.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"This particular spirit attacks _single_ pregnant women," he said. "And while you will be invisible to the spirit, this is just a precaution and also for our client's peace of mind."

"You should've told me this earlier," she hissed, exasperated. "I could've said the wrong thing just now and ruined—"

"_Mrs. Davis?"_

Mai shot him a 'this-isn't-over' glare before placing the phone back against her ear.

"Yes?"

"_I was wondering whether Dr. Davis was in."_

"He is."

"_May I speak to him, or is now a bad time?"_

"No, no," she said, quickly. "I'll hand you over to him now."

"_Thank-you."_

She handed the receiver to Naru and stepped away, moving towards Lin.

"So," she began, "where're the outfits?"

He sighed but reached for something on his desk beside his monitor. It was wrapped in a bright, flowery wrapper. "Madoka sends her regards." She quickly ripped the pack open and, confusedly, held up the large blue, oddly knitted, sweater. She bit her lip as she struggled to make sense of the logo written on an A4 sheet of paper in sparkly gel pens and _taped_ to the sweater.

_Wear for Bear._

"It's for the bear," Lin supplied helpfully.

"Ah, I see."

She could safely say that she hadn't a clue of Madoka's _disastrous_ skills in knitting.

Neither said anything after that, for Haru had come stumbling from Lin's office, rubbing his sleepy eyes. That explained why Lin was working outside. "Haru!" she chirped. "How are you today?"

"Tired," he said as he yawned. "Hungry."

Lin stepped away from his work and lifted Haru up, walking towards the kitchen. By the time Lin was no longer within her line of sight, Naru had hung up. As she was putting the sweater onto her large bear, she asked Naru, "What did the client want?"

"He wanted to clear up a few things," her boss answered vaguely. Mai raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Fine. If he didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to know. Besides, there was a current distraction that made it a lot easier to ignore the curiosity in her. Naru, on the other hand, glanced at Mai; it wasn't like her to give up on such an unclear explanation. And she was holding her stomach… "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "They're only kicking."

She could see him trying to suppress his interest; to appear calm, collected and aloof. However, Mai wasn't going to have any of that. She walked to his side, grabbed his hand and placed it on her bloated stomach. To Naru's surprise, though he hid it with a cough, and Mai's growing amusement, the twins kicked into his hand.

_I want to see you two soon_, Mai thought.

From her peripheral vision, she spotted a thin, leafy plant.

Ah, that reminded her.

"Naru? About that plant in your apartment…"

* * *

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
